No Hibernation for You
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Musim dingin telah datang, dan ini adalah saatnya berhibernasi bagi hybrid beruang madu kecil yang dikenal dengan Kyungsoo. Namun sayang, kekasihnya sang hybrid Phanter, Jongin; tidak membiarkannya melakukan hal itu. Ia memiliki hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan untuk mereka berdua lakukan. Daripada hanya tidur sepanjang musim dingin. A KaiSoo oneshot ff! M! Hybrid!au


Title : No Hibernation for You

Author : Phoenix Channie

Casts : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo /KaiSoo

Rate : **M**

Summary : Musim dingin telah datang, dan ini adalah saatnya berhibernasi bagi hybrid beruang madu kecil yang dikenal dengan Kyungsoo. Namun sayang, kekasihnya sang hybrid Phanter, Jongin; tidak membiarkannya melakukan hal itu. Ia memiliki hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan untuk mereka berdua lakukan. Daripada hanya tidur sepanjang musim dingin. **A KaiSoo oneshot ff! M! Hybrid!au (it's forbidden for a kid)**

Genre : Romance, Smut, Hybrid!au

**Warning! : ff ini ****BOY x BOY**** yang mengandung berbagai label ****SEXUAL**** dengan sedikit plot dan majority smut. Bagi yg gak terbiasa/GAK SUKA, diharapkan JANGAN DIBACA! Jika chingu masih bersikeras membaca, dan pada akhirnya merasa tak nyaman setelah membacanya, JANGAN SALAHKAN PHOENIX! Karena Phoenix sudah memperingatkan dari awal.**

**ENJOY~ :D**

**No Hibernation for You**

**©Phoenix Channie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi... ingatkan lagi, kenapa aku setuju menjadi namjachingumu, Kkamjongie?" pertanyaan itu terlontarkan dengan nada datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Namun hal itulah yang paling menyebalkan. Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya, menatap hyung, teman sepermainan, sekaligus namjachingunya ini dengan mata penuh harap seperti puppy. Ia berharap namja bermata belo itu menarik kembali pertanyaannya. Bukankah sudah jelas, mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih karena saling mencintai? Terlebih lagi hyung yang lebih tua setahun darinya ini, memanggilnya dengan 'Kkamjong' yang berarti menyinggung masalah kulitnya yang tidak seputih orang Korea pada umumnya. Terkutuk Sehun si hybrid _White Siberian Husky_, sahabatnya yang masih dipertanyakan statusnya sebagai sahabat itu; karena telah memberi julukan seperti itu padanya. Tidak terimakasih, berkatnya, teman-teman yang lain jadi ikutan membully dengan memanggilnya Kkamjong.

Namun, barusan Kyungsoo menambahkan embel-embel '-ie' yang terdengar sangat manis ditelinganya. Karena Kyungsoo manis, jadi termaafkan. Malahan ia ingin mendengarkan panggilan itu sekali lagi. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya; tidak, ia harus fokus. Barusan Kyungsoo mempertanyakan alasan kenapa ia setuju menjadi namjachingu Jongin. Dan itu tak bagus, Kyungsoo meragukan perasaannya terhadap Jongin!

"Hyungie, jangan bicara seperti itu... Mianhae, aku memang bersalah." Ujar Jongin meminta pengampunan agar _Beruang_ kecilnya, mau memaafkan. Telinganya menurun, menempel pada surai hitamnya saat Kyungsoo masih memasang wajah datarnya. Apakah itu berarti, ia tak dimaafkan? Dilain sisi, Kyungsoo mengutuk wajah menggemaskan _Phanter_ yang berada diatasnya ini. Damn, wajah penuh penyesalan dan agyeo Jongin adalah salah satu kelemahannya. Jika Jongin mulai membuatnya kesal atau marah, maka hybrid yang sayangnya adalah namjachingunya ini; akan menggunakan agyeo-nya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Kyungsoo akan memaafkannya. Bagaimana tidak? Bibirnya yang melengkung kebawah, telinga hitamnya yang melekat ke rambutnya, dan ekor hitamnya yang tak lagi bergerak-gerak penuh semangat. Bagaimana mungkin, ia bisa bertahan dengan rasa kesal atau marahnya? Damn cute pouty lips.

"Jonginnie, kau ingat apa yang hyung katakan kemarin saat di pesta ulangtahun Luhan hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya dengan wajah yang melembut. Jongin mengerakkan ekor hitamnya yang panjang dengan antusias, telinganya yang semula menempel pada rambutnya kembali berdiri. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan lembut, itu artinya ia dimaafkan! Tapi tunggu, tadi Kyungie hyungnya bertanya tentang pembicaraan mereka di acara Luhan si hybrid _Chinese White Fox_? Pembicaraan yang mana? Tentang ayam? Tentang si _Persian Cat_ Baekhyun dan kekasihnya, _Golden Redriver_ Chanyeol yang hyper? Atau sesuatu tentang makanan?

"Tidak boleh makan ayam terlalu banyak?" tanya Jongin dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kenapa hanya ada makanan di pikiran kekasihnya ini? Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dari sela jarinya, ingin sekali rasanya mencubit gemas pipi namja satu ini.

"Ahniyeo Jonginnie, sesuatu tentang hibernasi. Kau ingat?" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian, dan ia bersyukur Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya kali ini. Namun Jongin malah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, seolah bertanya 'Lalu kenapa?'. Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke mata Jongin, jangan katakan anak ini...

"Jongin, apa kau tahu apa itu 'hibernasi'?" sebuah gelenganlah yang Kyungsoo dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Bagus, great, perfect. Namja belo itu ingin menangis rasanya. Seharusnya ia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Seharusnya ia menjelaskannya pada Jongin kemarin. Kalau ia sedikit lebih pintar dan menjelaskannya, maka ia tak akan terbangun oleh teriakan kekasihnya yang berada diatasnya pagi ini. Jongin yang memeluknya seraya menangis dan berteriak 'Bangun hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku!'. Baiklah Kyungsoo, tarik nafas-hembuskan, tarik-hembuskan.

"Arra, dengarkan baik-baik, Jonginnie. Hibernasi itu adalah saat untuk tidur panjang selama musim dingin. Kau mengerti?" Jongin membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O. Ia mengerti sekarang, jadi Kyungsoo ingin tidur selama musim dingin. Tunggu, kalau Kyungsoo tidur, berarti ia tidak bisa bermain dengannya sampai musim dingin selesai?!

"Shirro, hyung tidak boleh hibersasi-"

"-Hibernasi,"

"Nde, pokoknya hal itu. Hyung tak boleh melakukannya, hyung harus tetap bangun!" pintanya dengan jurus pouty lips -lagi-.

"Geunde, naega Bear-yeo. Semua beruang berhibernasi saat musim dingin, Jonginnie~" kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan aegyeo dengan pouty lips-nya, berharap Jongin mau mengerti. Namun hybrid phanter itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"S-H-I-R-R-O, SHIRRO! Soo baby-ku adalah beruang yang spesial, kau tidak perlu hibersinasi." Sontak, semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipi tembem Kyungsoo. Apakah baru saja Jongin memanggilnya dengan 'Soo baby'? O/O

"Kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu denganku, hyungie~" Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak pernah menang dari Jongin.

"Arraseo, kau menang Jonginnie. Sekarang, jelaskan padaku. Kenapa sepagi ini ke rumahku, humm?" tanyanya sembari memainkan telinga Jongin. Ia tahu, namjachingunya ini begitu menyukainya, saat ia melakukan hal ini. Jongin biasanya akan memejamkan matanya, dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke dalam sentuhan tangan lembut Kyungsoo. Namun kali ini berbeda, Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari namja belo itu. Ia menduduki paha Kyungsoo dengan kepala ditekurkan. Kyungsoo bersumpah melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi namjachingunya.

"Jongin?" Namja berkulit tan itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya, hingga surai hitamnya jatuh menutupi matanya. Namun surainya tak cukup panjang untuk menutupi semburat yang mewarnai pipinya. Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membantunya duduk.

"Neon gwaenchana? Pipimu merah, apa kau demam?" Tersirat nada kehawatiran dari ucapan namja belo. Ia memiringkan kepalanya berusaha melihat wajah namjachingunya. Jongin terlonjak ketika tangan kecil Kyungsoo yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Hal itu otomatis membuatnya menatap tepat pada mata bulat yang indah itu. Hyungnya itu menatapnya dengan cemas, karena ia belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengalihkan pandangan pada tangannya yang bermain dibagian lutut celananya. Kemudian kembali menatap Kyungsoo, lalu tangannya -begitu seterusnya-. Ia terlihat gugup dan malu secara bersamaan. Haruskah ia menceritakan 'alasan' ia datang pukul enam pagi ke rumah namjachingunya ini?

Namja bermarga Kim itu masih ingat, bagaimana ia terbangun dini hari dengan tubuh yang dibanjiri keringat. Rasanya sangat panas, hingga ia melepaskan piyamanya; berharap rasa panasnya akan hilang. Namun, setelah beberapa saat kemudian, suhu tubuhnya masih terus meningkat. Dan organ vital di antara selangkangannya terasa sakit. Rasanya berdenyut, berat, dan siap meledak kapan saja. Dan entah kenap, tiba-tiba fantasinya menjadi lebih kreatif dari biasanya. Ia membayangkan wajah namjachingunya, Kyungsoo sang hybrid beruang madu kecil yang imut. Geure, memang tak ada yang kreatif dari hal itu. Apalagi Jongin selalu membayangkan wajah manis itu setiap hari. Ne, Jongin memang sedikit gombal; tapi bukan itu intinya.

Awalnya ia hanya membayangkan wajah little bear-nya itu. Membuat Jongin tersenyum lembut karenanya. Lalu ia mulai membayangkan kencan pertama mereka, dimana ia membelikan eskrim vanilla kegemaran namjachingunya itu. Kyungsoo mulai menjilati bagian atas eskrimnya dengan lahap. Lidahnya terlihat ahli menjilati permukaannya, karena ia tak suka jika eskrim itu meleleh ke tangan. Namja manis itu lebih menyukai sensasi eskrim yang meleleh dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat. Hal ini berhasil menghilangkan senyuman di wajah Jongin. Ia terdiam, matanya terfokus pada lidah Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa, pemandangan ini mampu membuat Jongin menahan nafasnya tanpa disadari.

Kyungsoo menggunakan kedua tangan kecilnya untuk memegang con eskrim dengan erat, takut eskrimnya jatuh. Terkadang tangannya membuat gerakan meremas, keatas-bawah. Dan dengan kepala yang dimiringkan ke kiri dan kanan, ia menjilati lelehan eskrimnya. Melihat hal ini, suara saliva Jongin yang di tenggak secara kasar melalui kerongkongannya terdengar sangat jelas. Namun anehnya, eskrim itu tidak berkurang ukurannya. Seolah Kyungsoo tak pernah menjilatinya dengan lidah pinknya. Baiklah, imajinasinya telah melibih-lebihkan. Kyungsoo tak pernah memakan eskrimnya dengan cara yang... seksi?menggairahkan? -seperti itu.

Namja mungil itu mulai memasukkan seluruh eskrim itu kedalam mulut kecilnya. Memaksa mulut mungilnya untuk terbuka lebih lebar lagi. Jongin membulatkan matanya. Darahnya mulai mengalir ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, tubuhnya terasa sangat panas. Ia mengerang ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di bagian pribadinya. Saat melihat kebawah, ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang tadi duduk dihadapannya; sekarang berdiri dengan lututnya, dan mulut yang berada di sekitar junior Jongin. Segera saja Jongin mengguncang kepalanya, saat itulah ia sadar, itu hanyalah imajinasinya. Ia menekurkan kepalanya, menemukan bagian depan celana piyamanya timbul dan... basah. Oh god, jangan bilang ia dalam masa... heat. Masa dimana ia secara sexual aktif dan _horny_, dimana ia ingin make love. Atau kasaranya, ia ingin melakukan _sex_.

"Jonginnie?" suara Kyungsoo membawa Jongin sadar dari lamunannya. Namja mungil itu menatap Jongin dengan mata besarnya yang memancarkan kasih sayang dan kehawatiran. Tangnnya berada di kedua belah pipi Jongin. Namja Kim itu menatap bibir tebal berbentuk hati yang terpampang di hadapannya. Kemudian secara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga bibirnya dan Kyungsoo hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

Sekarang giliran nafas Kyungsoo yang tercekat karenanya. Jongin menciumnya, dan bukan sekedar ciuman polos seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Tidak ada bibir yang menempel satu sama lain, dan tekanan pelan pada bibir bawahnya. Jongin secara harfiah memakan bibirnya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bibir bawahnya dilumat dengan kasar dan tak sabaran oleh namjachingunya ini.

"Jong-eumm..." tubuh namja mungil itu terdorong ke belakang, hingga menyentuh ranjang. Dan ia harus berpegangan pada bagian depan vest biru Jongin, agar tidak terhempas ke belakang. Tangan Jongin tidak mau tenang di sisi tunuhnya. Tangannya bergerak di kedua sisi tubuh Kyungsoo, tepatnya pada bagian pinggang. Ia mengusap pinggang kecil itu dari balik piyama pororo biru yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Membuat namja mungil itu menggeliat tak tenang. Sebuah erangan terlepas dari bibir tebalnya, ketika tangan dingin namjachingunya menyentuh perut datar Kyungsoo. Namjachingunya itu tak membuang kesempatan, lidahnya langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam goa hangat sang kekasih. Membuat Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya terlonjak, oleh serangan tiba-tiba ini.

"A-andwaemmmhh..." larangnya saat tangan Jongin menggerayang naik, membelai nipple pinknya. Bukan hanya itu saja, lidah Jongin juga tiada henti membelai lidahnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik. Dan gerakan tangan yang memelintir kedua nipplenya membuat namja belo itu kehilangan kendali. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu diantara selangkangannya membesar, membuatnya merasa tak nyaman dengan celana piyamanya. Kyungsoo merasa kebingungan dan terangsang sekaligus. Jujur saja, ia terkejut dengan tindakan Jongin terhadapnya. Baru saja ia bersifat polos, menangis diatasnya karena mengira Kyungsoo meninggal; padahal ia hanya tidur. Dan sekarang, namja yang lebih muda darinya ini, menyerangnya, menyentuhnya dengan sangat intim.

"Eunghh..." ketika lututnya tidak sengaja menekan keatas, ke bagian pribadi sang namjachingu; barulah Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu. Tubuh yang panas, nafsu yang meningkat drastis, pheromone yang menguar, dan junior yang berdiri-tegang... astaga.

"Hosh hosh hosh." Akhirnya Jongin melepaskan pagutan mereka, memberikan kesempatan bagi namja mungil itu untuk mengendalikan nafasnya yang tidak stabil. Iris matanya bertemu dengan iris Jongin yang telah gelap oleh hasrat. Wajah Kyungsoo yang telah dihiasi semburat merah, semakin menjadi ketika pandangan matanya beralih pada bagian depan celana jeans Jongin yang timbul.

"Eummhhh..." Kyungsoo kembali mendesah merasakan salah satu nipple-nya kembali digoda oleh tangan Jongin. Namja tan itu menangkup pipi chubby Kyungsoo, dan mengelusnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga namja belo itu dan berbisik.

"I'm in heat. Maukah kau _membantuku_ menyelesaikannya selama musim dingin, Soo baby?" Nafas hangat dan suara berat Jongin mengirim getaran ke seluruh inpulse di tubuh Kyungsoo. Ekor hitam hybrid phanter itu melilit di pergelangan tangan kanan Kyungsoo, membimbingnya untuk menyentuh tonjolan di celana jeans hitamnya. Namja mungil itu tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Bagaimana ia bisa menolak permintaan namjachingunya ini? Ia menyayangi Jongin, dan masa seperti ini harus dilalui bersama sang kekasih. Dan ia tak mau jika Jongin melalui masa heat-nya bersama orang lain. Big NO! Lagipula, juniornya sendiri sudah bangun di bawah sana, dan itu tarasa sakit jika tak segera _dituntaskan_. Dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo, memberikan izin bagi Jongin untuk memulai sesi bercinta mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Jongin tahu, ini adalah saat pertama bagi Kyungsoo dan juga baginya. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia melakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Tapi hasrat yang memuncak, dan libido yang tinggi membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengontrol diri. Ingin rasanya ia langsung pada intinya, mendorong juniornya yang telah tegang –sangat, ke dalam hole virgin kekasihnya. Untunglah otaknya masih berfungsi dengan baik, untuk menghentikan tindakan yang akan memberikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa terhadap little bear-nya. Dan Jongin akan merasa sangat bersalah jika hal itu terjadi.

Hybrid muda itu mengamati maha karya tuhan yang indah di hadapannya. Ia menelisik setiap sudut, lekuk, dan tekstur pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Pakaian mereka sudah lama terlepas. Ia menikmati keindahan tubuh namjachingunya dengan ujung jarinya. Bahu yang sempit dengan tulang selangka yang menonjol dengan indah. Jongin mengecupnya, mendapatkan erangan kecil dari sang pemilik. Kemudian tangannya kembali menjelajah turun ke tulang dada yang sedikit timbul. Ia berpikir, Kyungsoo belum makan dengan benar. Ia sengaja melewatkan bagian sensitif pada dua tonjolan itu, membuat Kungsoo mendesah kecewa. Sedari tadi namja mungil itu memperhatikan dengan antisipasi yang tinggi, pada setiap gerakan tangan dan mata Jongin. Jujur saja, juniornya sudah bangun dan ia sangat horny. Ia ingin Jongin segera memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya. Padahal Jongin sendirilah yang sedang dalam heat, tapi kenapa ia yang tidak sabaran? Namja tan itu memang tidak sabaran tadi saat menanggal seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Kyungsoo, hingga beberapa kancing piyamanya lepas. Namun, ketika tubuh putih polos Kyungsoo terpampang di hadapannya; Jongin malah terpaku dan sibuk menjelajahi detailnya dengan tangan yang dingin. Membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang geli dan penuh antisipasi.

"Ouhhh..." desahan itu mengalir dari bibir tebalnya saat tangan dingin Jongin sampai di perutnya yang datar dengan abs samar. Tangan itu nyaris menyentuh Juniornya, namun tak cukup dekat untuk membuatnya puas. Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi berharga Kyungsoo yang akan selalu ia abadikan dalam memory-nya. Namja mungil itu mempoutkan bibir tebalnya, dan wajahnya seolah memohon agar Jongin berhenti menggodanya dan memberikan perhatian pada penis kecilnya yang mengacung. Oh penis mungil itu berwarna pink pucat dengan kepalanya yang memerah. Jongin bingung bagaimana menempat pemandangan dihadapannya kini. Seksi –karena penis kekasihnya ini mengacung bangga dengan kepala yang merah-? Atau indah –karena penis mungil yang berwarna pink pucat itu terlihat indah dan menggemaskan seperti pemiliknya-? Jongin memutuskan kedua-duanya, seksi dan indah.

"Jonginnie~" Manja Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah kentara yang kontrast dengan kulit putihnya. Jongin menenggak salivanya dengan kasar dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. Libidonya kembali naik mendengarkan panggilan manis ditambah wajah blushing yang menggoda little bear-nya.

"Uhmm..." Kyungsoo menggumam senang, akhirnya Jongin memulai sesi make love mereka. Namja tan itu mencium bibirnya dengan ganas, melumat binir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Bibir tebal itu terasa manis di lidahnya, dan Jongin ketagihan. Ia menggigit bibir bawah hybrid beruang itu dengan gemas, membuatnya mendesah yang membuka akses ke dalam goa hangat Kyungsoo. Ia menginvansi setiap sudut dalam mulut namja mungil itu. Membuatnya melenguh dan mendesah. Tangan mungil itu menemukan tempatnya di leher jenjang Jongin. Merambat naik meremas-remas surai hitam itu, menyampaikan bahwa ia menikmati pagutan mereka.

"Heunnnngh..." Ia melenguh ketika dirasanya jemari Jongin mengeksplor tubuhnya. Salah satu tangannya bermain di nipple pink namja belo itu, dan satunya lagi merambat turun menggoda penis mungil itu. Kyungsoo melepaskan pagutan mereka, hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara desahan yang merdu. Desahan yang membuat penis Jongin berdenyut di balik boxer-nya. Ne, ia masih mempertahankan boxer _Celvin Klien_ hitam itu menggantung rendah di pinggangnya. Hanya karena, Kyungsoo memintanya dengan alasan ia masih malu. Namja bertubuh kecil itu mengaku belum siap, menyaksikan Jongin yang full naked dihadapannya.

"Ahhh... J-jongi-iee..." Suaranya bergetar akan kenikmatan yang diterimanya dari perlakuan bibir Jongin yang menandai lehernya, dan tangan yang memompa penisnya. Jongin mengunakan ekornya untuk menyentuh penisnya sendiri. Menelusup ke dalam boxernya dan memompa dengan kuat, membuatnya mengeluarkan suara erangan yang terendam oleh kulit Kyungsoo. Kedua kaki namja mungil itu melingkari pinggang Jongin, seakan meminta namja tan itu untuk tak berhenti. Jongin bisa merasakan penis digenggamannya berdenyut tanda siap menyemburkan cairan nikmatnya. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, ia menghentikan segala aktifitasnya. Ia juga melepaskan kaki Kyungsoo yang melingkari pinggangnya. Membuat namja belo itu merengek kecewa, ia sudah sangat dekat.

"Waegeure? Kenapa berhenti?" Protesnya dengan bibir mempout lucu, yang dihadiahi dengan kekehan oleh Jongin. Ia menegcup bibir menggoda itu sekilas, sebelum akhirnya merayap ke bawah.

"Kenapa terta-Ohhhhh~" Protesan Kyungsoo terhenti saat itu juga, berganti dengan desahan. Bagaimana tidak? Mulut hangat Jongin berada di sekitar penisnya yang telah ereksi. Jongin mengulum penis mungil itu sepenuhnya. Menggunakan lidahnya untuk membelai setiap sisinya, ia juga menggesekkan giginya. Tangannya ikut memanjakan twins ball itu dengan memijatnya. Sekali-kali ia menghisap benda mungil itu bagaikan lollipop kesukaannya. Kyungsoo dibuat mendesah tak karuan karenanya. Tangan mungilnya mendorong kepala Jongin untuk mengulum juniornya lebih jauh lagi.

"Ahhhh a-ku.. kelua-NYAAAHH!" Jongin menelan orgasme pertama sang kekasih. Menghisapnya hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Memberikan kecupan terakhir di kepalanya yang membuat junior yang masih sensitif itu mulai bangkit kembali. Jongin menjilat cairan yang meleleh di sekitar bibirnya, mengagumi rasa alami Kyungsoo yang khas. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Kyungsoo yang ngos-ngosan dengan kepala mendongak memampangkan leher jenjangnya yang dipenuhi bercak merah keunguan dan keringat. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat. Bibir yang terbuka untuk membantunya bernafas, dan mata yang terbuka lebar dan tidak fokus. Sungguh, pemandangan yang membuat junior Jongin berkedut penuh antisipasi. Membayangkan penisnya akan segera memasuki hole vigin itu.

Jongin merangkak naik, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Menunggu makhluk indah itu selesai mengontrol nafasnya. Ekor hitamnya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan secara cepat di belakangnya. Selang beberapa menit, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Jongin yang menungguinya dengan sabar. Ia merasa tersentuh, namja tan itu mendahulukan kenikmatan bagi Kyungsoo dibanding dirinya sendiri. Ia ingat bagaimana masa heat-nya tahun lalu. Kyungsoo menghabiskannya dengan mengurung diri di dalam kamar, dan beronani. Kenapa? Lagipula, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika dibiarkan, rasanya sangat sakit dan menyiksa. Appa dan eommanya tengah dinas di luar kota, sehingga tidak ada tempat baginya untuk bertanya tentang cara mengatasinya. Dan setahun lalu, ia dan Jongin masih berstatus sebagai seorang teman. Jadi, ia tidak mungkin minta bantuan Jongin untuk masalahnya itu. Karena itulah, tindakan Jongin yang membiarkan Kyungsoo orgasme duluan, bahkan menungguinya mengatur nafas; membuat Kyungsoo semakin yakin bahwa Jongin sangat mencintainya.

"Jonginnie, apa kau membawa _lubricant_?" Mendengar pertanyaan sang namjachingu, Jongin membulatkan matanya. Kemudian menggeleng dengan wajah horror. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan benda sepenting itu?! Tanpa cairan itu, ia tidak mungkin _make love_ dengan _little bear_-nya. Kyungsoo bisa kesakitan dan itu akan melukainya. Telinga Jongin kembali turun melekat pada rambutnya, dan ekor hitamnya yang panjang berhenti bergerak. Babbo babbo babbo! Kyungsoo yang bisa melihat kepanikan di wajah namjachingunya, segera mengambil tindakan dengan bangkit dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Hey, gwaenchana. Aku bisa memberikan blowjob dan membasahinya dengan saliva, chagie." Namun ucapan Kyungsoo tak bisa membuat Jongin tenang.

"Itu mustahil Kyungie, saliva tidak akan cukup. Hole-mu bisa sakit. Sex tanpa lube itu akan sangat menyakitkan, apalagi ini yang pertama bagimu. Mungkin aku harus keluar dan membelinya sebentar." Baru saja Jongin hendak beranjak dari atasnya, Kyungsoo pun menarik pergelangan Jongin hingga ia terduduk di sebelahnya. Jongin membulatkan matanya, tak percaya namja mungilnya ini dapat menariknya dengan mudah. Kyungsoo menduduki perut ber-abs Jongin, dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Jonginnie. Aku akan melakukan sebisaku untuk membuatmu basah. Dan jika nantinya terasa sakit, akan kukatakan." Ujarnya dengan senyuman menenangkan. Jongin merasa benar-benar beruntung memiliki namjachingu seperti Kyungsoo. Ia mengangguk, mencium kening Kyungsoo seraya bergumam, 'gomawo' yang dibalas namja imut itu dengan senyuman manisnya. Ia membantu Kyungsoo melepas boxernya dengan sedikit mengangkat pinggangnya.

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya kasar saat melihat ukuran penis Jongin yang berdiri bangga dan tegang di depannya. Sedikit perasaan cemas meliputinya, namun tak ia perlihatkan. Kyungsoo ingin menjadi namjachingu yang baik, yang bisa dihandalkan. Mata besarnya menilik benda besar itu, memperhatikan urat-urat yang muncul disana. Membuat juniornya sendiri bendenyut dibawah sana.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Soo baby?" Kyungsoo berblushing ria dengan pertanyaan Jongin. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian langsung menunduk. Setidaknya jiwa playful Jongin sudah kembali. Sebelum jemari Kyungsoo yang hangat sempat menyentuh juniornya, Jongin meminta Kyungsoo merangkak ke atas. Walau sedikit bingung, Kyungsoo tetap menurutinya.

"Kulumlah, baby." Ujarnya seraya menyodorkan 3 jarinya ke depan mulut Kyungsoo. Namja belo itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk. Ia memegangi ketiga jari Jongin dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Kemudian memasukkan ketiga jari itu sekaligus ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Jongin menenggak salivanya dengan kasar, _adam apple_nya bergerak naik-turun. Kyungsoo tidak menutup matanya saat melakukan hal itu. Ia malah menatapi mata Jongin dengan tatapan polos yang entah mengapa membawa kesan seksi. Kyungsoo menggerakkan lidahnya membasahi jemari di dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya seolah itu adalah junior Jongin. Ingin sekali rasanya namja tan itu melumat bibir itu, kalau saja tidak demi tangannya. Setelah dirasanya cukup basah, Jongin menarik jarinya dari goa hangat Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang berbaliklah, dan rasakan little Jongin, Kyungie." Wajah Kyungsoo tidak bisa lebih merah lagi, saat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia melakukan apa yang namjachingunya perintahkan. Ia membalik tubuhnya berhadapan dengan junior Jongin. Kemudian membungkuk menggapai benda yang masih setia mengacung bangga itu. Dengan posisi masih diatas Jongin, dan membelakanginya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu, harus merasa lega atau malu saat ini. Lega karena setidaknya rasa gugupnya berkurang, karena ia tidak akan berhadapan dengan wajah tampan itu saat memberikan blowjob. Namun, dengan posisi yang membelakanginya begini, Kyungsoo merasa malu. Karena itu berarti, pantat berisinya akan menjadi tontonan bagi Jongin. Namun ia harus menahan rasa malunya, demi Jongin, namjachingunya.

Secara perlahan, Kyungsoo menggenggam penis besar itu dengan kedua tangannya. Namun tak cukup digenggamannya. Ia bisa merasakan Jongin menatapinya dari belakang. Entah menatapi punggungnya, pantatnnya, atau holenya yang terpampang di hadapan phanter itu. Kyungsoo memberikan remasan pelan, membuat Jongin mengerang. Perlahan ia menurunkan kepalanya, mengendus aroma Jongin. Memberikan sensasi geli pada sang pemilik. Kyungsoo tak ingin membuat Jongin menunggu lebih lama lagi, segera ia masukkan penis besar itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enghhhh..." Bibir mungilnya berusaha meraup Jongin sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun seberapa jauhpun ia mencoba, mulutnya hanya sanggup meraup setengahnya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya naik dan turun secara perlahan. Memompa bagian yang tak teraup dengan jemarinya.

"Uhhhh so good baby..." Erangan Jongin memberikan tenaga bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengulum junior itu lebih banyak. Ia bisa merasakan tangan besar Jongin meraup butt-nya, meremas-remasnya.

"Ummhhh..." Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan lenguhannya saat dirasanya sesuatu yang hangat dan lembab membelai holenya. Benda kenyal yang diyakininya adalah lidah namjachingunya itu, menusuk ke dalam. Berusaha melakukan penetrasi. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo hampir lupa dengan junior di goa hangatnya. Sampai Jongin mengangkat pinggangnya, membuat ujung benda tumpul itu menyodok tenggorokannya. Kyungsoo tersedak karenanya.

"Mian," ujar Jongin meminta maaf dengan mengecup salah satu butt berisi itu. Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman yang menghantarkan getaran ke seluruh tubuh Jongin. Kembali ia memberikan penetrasi dengan lidahnya, menusuk hole hangat itu dengan lidah basahnya. Merasa sudah cukup, Jongin menghentikan penetrasinya. Ia mengganti lidahnya dengan jari pertama tanpa aba-aba.

"Ammmhh!" Kyungsoo hanya bisa melenguh atas rasa tidak nyaman akibat benda asing yang menerobos hole virginnya. Ia berusaha tetap fokus mengulum dan menghisap penis Jongin. Jemarinya meremas pelan twins ball yang nantinya akan menghasilkan sperma Jongin.

"C-cukup." Pintanya yang langsung dituruti oleh namja mungilnya. Nafasnya memburu, juniornya siap memuntahkan hasratnya kapan saja. Tapi tidak, ia ingin cairannya keluar di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, di dalam di dalam kehangatan Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh~" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Jongin menambahkan jari kedua. Ini bukanlah lagi rasa asing dan tidak nyaman seperti yang pertama. Melainkan rasa perih karena hole sempitnya yang direnggangkan oleh 2 jari besar Jongin. Namja tan itu terus mendorong dua jarinya keluar-masuk, menyilangkannya seperti gunting. Ia mengelus pinggang kecil itu dengan ibu jarinya, berusaha menenangkan namja belo itu.

"AH!" Tubuh mungil itu melengkung ke depan, kukunya meninggalkan bekas goresan merah di abs namja berkulit tan itu. Jongin bisa merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar diatasnya. Ia bisa mendengar tangisan yang berusa ditahan; saat ia menanyakan keadaannya yang dibalas Kyungsoo dengan 'N-nan gwaenchana'. Ia tahu, Kyungsoo berusaha untuknya. Karena itulah, Jongin juga kan membuat namja yang dicintainya ini melayang dalam kenikmatan duniawi. Ia mengerakkan jemarinya dengan lebih cepat, mencari _sweet spot-_nya. setelah beberapa menit melakukan penetrasi pada hole ketat itu, akhirnya jemarinya menemukan gumpalan kenyal yang akan membuat Kyungsoo melihat bintang. Namja belo itu melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan indah, diiringi suara desahan yang menggairahkan. Namun kenikmatanya cepat berlalu, karena Jongin menarik jari-jarinya keluar dari hole pink yang berkedut kehilangan. Ia membalik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk kembali berhadapan dengannya. Kemudian mencium namja itu kilat, sarat akan deguban jantungnya yang menggebu.

"Soo baby, dengar. Kau yakin mau melakukannya tanpa _lube_? Karena hole-mu akan sak-"

CUP

"Jonginnie, aku mencintaimu dan bla bla bla. Aku sangat horny, dan kau terlalu banyak bicara. Bisakah kita masuk ke permainan inti dimana kau menyodok prostatku dengan penis super besarmu itu?~" ucapnya dengan nada manis dan suara mendesah di depan bibir Jongin. Ia tidak tahu, sejak kapan namjachingunya yang polos ini bisa berbica kotor. Tapi Dirty talk dari bibir penuh itu, berhasil membuatnya terangsang. Kyungsoo terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba saja posisi mereka sudah berbalik, Jonginlah yang berada di atasnya sekarang. Jongin menempatkan tangannnya diantara kepala Kyungsoo. Sebuah smirk terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Tetap saja, hentikan aku jika menyakitimu, Soo baby." Kyungsoo membalas smirk itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

Jongin membimbing juniornya memasuki hole virgin Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menahan paha namja mungil itu. Sementara Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin dengan mata yang gelap akan hasrat dan antisipasi. Perlahan namun pasti, namja tan itu berhasil mendorong kepala juniornya ke dalam. Membuat nafas namja belo itu tercekat di tenggorokannya. Jongin berhenti sebentar untuk memperhatikan ekspresi di wajah penuh keringat Kyungsoo. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo mencengkram seprei dengan kuat di kedua tangannya. Itu tidak bagus, Kyungsoo jelas kesakitan. Padahal setengahnya saja belum masuk. Jongin harus memutar akal. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki di pinggangnya, memindahkannya ke bahunya. Kemudian ia turun, mencium Kyungsoo dengan ganas. Membiarkan namja yang lebih tua itu menguasai ciuman mereka dengan tangan yang menekan kepalanya.

"Mi-an hyu-ngie." Ucap Jongin disela pagutan mereka. Dan dengan itu, ia mendorong juniornya masuk dengan ritme cepat, hingga akhirnya besarang sepenuhnya di hole ketat dan hangat itu.

"UMMMMMHH!"

Suara rintihan kesakitan Kyungsoo, teredam oleh mulut Jongin. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, jemarinya meremas rambut Jongin dengan kuat. Ia tak menyangka bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini. Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan dildo yang pernah dibelinya. Penis Jongin jau lebih besar, berdenyut dan hangat.

"Hiks appo, nan jeonmal appoyeo, Jongie..." Tangisnya setelah melepas pagutan mereka. Tangannya masih bergelayut manja di leher jenjang Jongin sebagai tumpuan. Jongin yang melihat mata basah namjachingunya merasa bersalah. Ia mengecup kedua sudut mata Kyungsoo, menjilati lelehannya di pipi tembem itu.

"Shirroyeo, hiks hiks..." Jongin hanya bisa tersnyum lembut melihat tingkah menggemaskan namjachingunya ini. Ia mengusap telinga bulat Kyungsoo yang berbulu lembut. Hal ini dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya sementara.

"Kau boleh bergerak Jongie..." Jongin mematuhinya. Ia menarik penisnya keluar, kemudian menghentakkannya masuk dengan keras. Lalu kembali melakukan hal yang sanma dengan ritme yang tak teratur. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara desahan 'ah ah ah' yang masih diiringi dengan rasa sakit. Ini adalah saat pertama baginya, dan fakta bahwa junior Jongin diatas ukuran rata-rata tidak menolong sama sekali. Ia bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari holenya.

"Uhhh sempithh..." Erangan Jongin dan suara rintihan Kyungsoo memenuhi ruangan itu. Jongin sangat menikmati bagaimana hole ketat Kyungsoo menjepitnya dengang kuat. Dinding rektumnya memberikan sensasi pijitan dan remasan pada penis Jongin. Hole itu serasa menyedotnya lebih dalam, tenaganya seperti ikut tersedot rasanya.

"Nghhh ahh..." Jongin masih belum menemukannya. Kyungsoo sangat berharap namjachingunya menemukan sweet spotnya yang akan membawanya melayang. Ia terus mendesah, merintih dan mengerang dengan pergerakkan Jongin di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi kenikmatan masih belum dicapainya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berusaha menikmatinya karena ekspresi Jongin menunjukkan bahwa ini sangat nikmat baginya. Matanya setengah terbuka, keringat mengalir dari dahinya menuruni pipi dan rahangnya yang tegas; dengan bibir terbuka yang mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan penuh kenikmatan.

Gerakan Jongin semakin bertambah cepat dan cepat, membuat tubuh kecil itu terdoorng keatas olehnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo, menciuminya dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Ia menggunakan sebelah tanganya sebagai tumpuan dan satunya lagi bermain di nipple Kyungsoo yang telah mengacung.

"AHH!" Saat Jongin mengubah sudutnya, menyodok hole itu dengan kuat; Kyungsoo melihat bintang-bintang. Mendengar lengkingan itu, Jongin tahu ia telah menemukannya. Ia menyodok spot itu dengan brutal dan akurat, membuat Kyungsoo meracau dalam desahannya.

"Nyaaahhh.. lagi.. nngggghhh..." oh Jongin benar-benar menikmatinya. Penisnya semakin diremas oleh hole Kyungoo yang terasa semakin mengetat. Ditambah dengan desahan-desahan Kyungsoo yang kali ini murni penuh kenikmatan. Kecepatan tumbukannya di prostat itu semakin bertambah, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat.

"Hyaaaaaaahhh... so good... hnngggghhh... so big Jongiehhh... " Tubuh mungilnya ikut terhentak-hentak akibat dorongan kuat Jongin di dalamnya. Kyungsoo tak pernah merasakan kenikmatan yang memabukkan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi, kecuali kenikmatan yang diberikan namjachingunya di dalamnya. Menyodok postratnya bertubi-tubi, menggigit nipplenya.

"Eungggghhh hyunggg... aku ti-tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagihhh..." ujar Jongin dengan gerakkannya yang semakin tak terkontrol. Pegangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo akan meninggal bekas nantinya. Dan butt kenyal namja mungil itu dipastikan akan memerah, karena dihantam keras dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa berkali-kali.

"Haaaaahhhh...nadohhh.." Kyungsoo tak mampu membentuk kalimat lagi. Otaknya tak dapat berfungsi dengan semua kenikmatan yang diperolehnya. Jongin menggunakan ekornya untuk memompa penis mungil Kyungsoo yang terabaikan sedari tadi. Erangan dan desahan mengiringi sodokannya dengan penisnya yang besar, merah dan marah.

"J-Jonginhhhh.. NYAAHHH!" tubuh Kyungsoo melengkung dengan indahnya saat cairan kenikmatannya keluar megotori tubuh keduanya dan ekor Jongin. namja tan itupun tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Penisnya dijepit dengan erat, dipaksa untuk mengeluarkan cairan spremanya.

"KYUNGIEHH!" spermanya menyemprot dengan keras menumbuk prostat itu, yang membuat Kyungsoo mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Setelah tak ada lagi cairan yang keluar dari penisnya, Jongin pun ambruk menimpa tubuh kecil dibwahnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerang dan pasrah, ia tak memiliki kekuatan hanya untuk sekedar meminta Jongin turun dari atas tubuhnya. Kegiatan panas mereka berhasil menguras semua tenaganya, dan berat tubuh Jongin diatasnya hanya menambah penderitaan Kyungsoo. Sayangnya Jongin tak beranjak dari tubuhnya dengan segera. Namjachingunya itu sibuk menstabilkan nafasnya. Setelah nafasnya cukup stabil, barulah ia pindah ke sebelah Kyungsoo setelah mengeluarkan penisnya. Namja bermata belo itu meringis merasakan rasa perih dan kosong secara bersamaan.

"Kyungie,"

"Eungh?" Kyungsoo merasa sudah sangat lelah dan malas untuk membuka matanya, jadi ia menjawab Jongin dengan gumaman. Jongin terdiam beberapa saat, sibuk memperhatikan makhluk cantik disebelahnya. Dan ia sangat beruntung bisa memanggil namja ini dengan label namjachingunya. Mata bulat yang tertutup dengan bulu matanya yang lentik itu, hidungnya yang mancung itu, dan bibir pinknya terbuka itu, semuanya adalah milik KIM JONGIN!

"Saranghae." Ujar Jongin dengan tegas. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin yang juga melakukan hal sama. Ia bisa melihat kasih sayang dan cinta di mata Jongin, dan tatapan itu ditujukan hanya padanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, merentangkan tangannnya menita Jongin mendekat. Namja tan itu memeluk Kyungsoo dan berbagi ciuman yang sarat akan cinta mereka.

"Eunghhh..." perlahan ciuman lembut Jongin berubah mendesak dan menuntut. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dan menikmatinya. Namun setelah saling melumat, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya merasakan sesuatu menggelitik holenya. Segera di dorongnya Jongin, menatap namja yang menyengir itu dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Jongin, kita baru saja melakukannya. Kau tidak horny lagi kan?" Namun saat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, ia melihat junior Jongin yang berdiri tegak dan sangat tegang.

"I'm in heat. Satu ronde tak akan cukup, Soo baby. Beberapa ronde lagi ne~" Kyungsoo merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya. Ia sudah tak bertenaga lagi, dan anak ini horny dengan cepatnya. Kyungsoo tak tahu apakah ia akan selamat sampai musim dingin berakhir. Mungkin sebaiknya ia berhibernasi saja. Damn handsome and sexy boyfriend in heat!

**THE END**

God, that's the most intens smut i ever wrote! XD  
So, i have already told told you right? It's totally a smut fic with little plot. But i hope you enjoyed it, readers! :D

**Sorry for all of the typos! **I didn't edit it fully. Just some of them. 'Cuz god, i've never been written smut for a long time. My mind shut down and my finger freeze. So sorry for all the typos!

**Mind to leave like and comment? :)**

**THANK YOU FOR READ MY FIC! ;-;**


End file.
